


【玹容 Jaeyong】6位情人 Six Lollipops (郑在玹篇）

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名设定是每天早晨醒来郑在玹都会换一种人格。还有个李泰容篇。完全甜向，doi场景较多，慎点。-【1】暖男 （主人格）；【2】小男孩；【3】活力少女；【4】万年欲望男；【5】内向直男；【6】冷漠少年





	【玹容 Jaeyong】6位情人 Six Lollipops (郑在玹篇）

设定是每天早晨醒来郑在玹都会换一种人格。  
人格之间有的互相知道彼此的存在，有的不知道。

-  
【1】暖男 （主人格）

李泰容是被吻醒的，柔软的唇瓣在锁骨处细密摩擦着。紧接着嘴就被火热的另一瓣吻住，湿滑的舌头直白地顶了进来。

湿黏火热地缠绕结束后，李泰容轻喘着喃喃抱怨道：“我还没刷牙......”  
“没关系，我也没有~” 郑在玹亲了亲他的额头，支起身，“起来啦，小懒猪！~”

郑在玹洗漱比李泰容利落得多。等泰容刷完牙洗完脸，又洗了个澡，最后顺手把整个浴室清洗了一遍后，已经一个多小时过去了。

李泰容走进餐厅，就看见郑在玹坐在餐桌边上撑着脸无奈看着他笑，身上还系着没解下的围裙，“哥终于出来了。”  
李泰容看看一桌丰盛的早餐，挠了挠头：“在玹你做了这么多.....今天不是轮到我做饭吗.......”  
郑在玹撇撇嘴，走过来亲了亲李泰容还半湿的发顶：“等到哥弄完再做饭我们俩都要饿死了！快点来吃吧～” 接着又揉了揉李泰容的脸，“把哥养胖是我的重要工作！”

带着青草香的风柔柔拂过脸上，李泰容眯上眼舒服得叹气。与自己相扣的手指动了动，郑在玹凑过来亲了下他的耳尖，笑道：“那边有卖烤红薯，哥想不想吃？”

李泰容捧着热乎乎的红薯，眼睛睁得圆圆地鼓着脸对手里吹气。郑在玹拉开大衣整个裹住他把他圈进怀里，下巴搁在李泰容发顶。  
“啊---” 李泰容小心掰了一块红薯，先微侧过头送到了郑在玹嘴里，然后再给自己塞了一块。

李泰容一边嚼着软糯的红薯一边又掰了一块给郑在玹，郑在玹笑笑按住他的手，“我还是更想吃哥嘴里的~” 说着直接低下头顶开了李泰容的唇瓣。  
李泰容顺从地张开嘴被吻着，两人唇齿间都是甜蜜的地瓜香。

细瘦的十指难耐地抓紧床单，李泰容眼里泛着水汽，嘴里朦胧地呜咽着：“在玹可以了.....唔....”  
埋在腿间的栗色脑袋抬了起来，郑在玹笑眯眯地扶着李泰容的分身，另一只手的两根手指在李泰容后穴里搅着，“还不行哦，其他事都没有让哥舒服重要~” 说着又低下头含住了李泰容的前端。

李泰容情不自禁地微抬腰部，前面被温暖的口腔包围着，柔软的舌头在冠状沟不住扫动，身后的甬道也被手指捅插按揉着，双重刺激带来的快感令他快要疯掉了。

等到李泰容的肠壁彻底变得又热又软，前端的小孔也不断淌出透明的液体，郑在玹这才将自己涨大的分身捅了进去。  
“啊----” 李泰容仰头低叫出声，即使承受了很多次，恋人的粗大依然还是有点令他承受不住。

郑在玹含住李泰容的乳尖，用牙齿细密摩擦着，轻轻舔着，李泰容胡乱揉着郑在玹的头发，喘得更大声了。  
郑在玹弄了一会儿，下身依然一会儿浅一会儿深规律地撞击着，笑着抬起头来，下巴搁在李泰容胸口抬眼看向李泰容，轻轻顶了顶后者的前列腺，“舒服吗哥？”

李泰容红润的嘴大张，短促喘息着，湿漉漉的黑色大瞳仁含着水与郑在玹对视，“在玹.......”  
“嗯，哥说吧，我听着呢哥.....” 郑在玹上半身蹭上前去，温柔吻住李泰容的唇角。

“......我好喜欢你......我喜欢......怎么样我都喜欢......我爱你。”

郑在玹轻笑着继续在李泰容脸上留下一个个拂风般的吻。

“我也好喜欢你，我也爱你，我的泰容哥。”

-  
【2】小男孩

李泰容眼皮懒散地睁开，一转头就发现郑在玹正盯着他，白净的脸涨得红红的。

李泰容笑着刚要吻上去，郑在玹就眯起眼嘴巴嘟嘟亲过来，快速碰一下后移开，可爱笑着，“哥哥醒啦~上次哥哥教我早晨要亲亲才是好孩子，萱萱有好好听话哦~”  
李泰容愣了一下，然后笑着捏了把郑在玹的脸，“是，萱萱最乖啦~”

“怎么了？” 李泰容正打算洗澡，就看见郑在玹脸红红地站在浴室门口，手紧紧捂住裆部。  
“萱萱......萱萱的小鸡鸡涨得好难受......呜......哥哥帮我好不好~” 清澈的眼珠子委屈地看向李泰容。

李泰容无奈轻笑起来，走过去拨开郑在玹挡着的手，拉下他的裤子，手轻轻扶住涨着的性器，温柔上下撸动着。  
郑在玹脸如滴血般红透了，憋成一团火烧云，他想了想，凑过去亲了亲李泰容的脸。

李泰容勾起嘴轻笑起来，回应地也亲了亲郑在玹的脸，然后蹲下身子把郑在玹的阴茎一口含住了，用自己的口腔整个包埋着。

郑在玹不知所措地摸着李泰容的头发，“哥哥......萱萱.....萱萱好喜欢你.....”  
李泰容一边舔着郑在玹的柱身，一边黑眸笑成弯月，抬眼回视郑在玹。

“哥哥哥哥！萱萱画好啦！” 李泰容正系着围裙在灶台前忙碌着，郑在玹下午说想吃咖喱饭。  
李泰容笑着回过头，“小心一点！锅很烫的，不要太靠近灶台！” 他把火调小，手在围裙上擦了擦，看向一脸期待表扬的郑在玹，“萱萱画了什么？给哥哥看看~”

黑眸浮起淡淡的水雾，绿色的草，红色的太阳，蓝色的天，天上飘着高飞的风筝。一个小人一边拽着风筝，一边拉着另一个小人的手，两人都大笑着，旁边粉色的蜡笔歪歪扭扭地画了两颗爱心。

“萱萱最喜欢哥哥了！一辈子都要和哥哥放风筝~”  
粉粉的脸上深深嵌着酒窝，随后酒窝被一瓣唇轻柔吻上，黑眸里是清澈的潭水，“哥哥也最喜欢萱萱了~哥哥也要一辈子和萱萱放风筝。”

“萱萱好幸福哦，哥哥做的饭比外面什么大饭店做的菜都好吃一万倍！”  
李泰容笑着又往郑在玹碗里添了一勺咖喱：“那哥哥就一辈子做饭给萱萱吃。”

琥珀色眸子圆溜溜地盯着李泰容。  
“怎么了？” 李泰容笑着刮了刮他的鼻尖，白桃似的脸一下子红了，“哥哥可以像上次一样把萱萱的小鸡鸡放到哥哥屁股里吗？......真的好舒服哦......”

这下轮到李泰容脸红了。

粗大的性器陷在因摩擦而红艳的穴口里，李泰容坐在郑在玹胯上卖力动着，脸上依然还挂着红晕，嘴里低低喘着气。

郑在玹完全跟随身体本能耸动着下体，眼睛亮晶晶地看着骑在自己身上的李泰容，泰容哥哥真的好好看，比任何人都要好看，都要漂亮，好喜欢。下面也好舒服，哥哥的身体好热好软，太舒服了。

“萱萱、萱萱想一辈子都不要拔出来.....”  
正红着脸低头动着的李泰容闻言愣了下，抬起头看见郑在玹正看着自己，眼里只有自己的脸。

李泰容笑了，前倾身子吻上郑在玹的嘴，“那哥哥就同意萱萱一辈子都不拔出来~......”

-  
【3】活力少女

“啊啊啊啊啊流氓！—”

脸突然被枕头击中，李泰容被惊醒，随后又想到什么无奈地撇撇嘴，翻了个身迷糊地又睡过去，“又不是第一次了.....该习惯了吧.....啊啊痛痛痛别拉了------” 李泰容捂着耳朵爬起来，郑在玹气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“流氓！色狼！”

李泰容揉着被拽得通红的耳朵，无奈地望向郑在玹，“那你要怎么样嘛。”  
“为什么你每次睡觉都不穿衣服！不对！为什么你每次都和我睡一张床！臭流氓！” 郑在玹脸上浮着可疑的粉晕，不知因为生气还是别的什么，“他和你搞基是他的事！我一个女孩子，清白全毁了，传出去怎么办！”

李泰容抹了抹脸让自己清醒一点，叹口气：“我又不知道你什么时候会出来。”  
“你要对我负责！”

李泰容爬下床往浴室走去，一边走一边笑起来，“是是是，姑奶奶，放心吧，我肯定会对你负责的~”  
“一点诚意都没有！而且我才不要当同妻！大骗子！”  
一个枕头准确击中李泰容背部。

“我今天想去游乐园玩~你陪我！” 郑在玹往嘴里塞了一大口肉酱意面，李泰容的厨艺真不错。  
李泰容卷着盘里的面，笑道：“我一个臭流氓，你一个女孩子，和我一起去游乐园，传出去清白全毁了怎么办。”

“我不管！就要你陪我去！”  
"好好好，陪你去陪你去~都听你的~”  
“哼！这还差不多！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊-----------”  
鬼屋里回荡着李泰容震耳欲聋的尖叫声。

“别过来！我保护你！别怕！”  
郑在玹勇敢地挡在李泰容面前直面冲过来的鬼，她没被鬼吓到却被李泰容的叫声吓得够呛。  
“别害怕！没事的，我在这！” 郑在玹紧紧握住李泰容的手。

李泰容脸色青白地从鬼屋出来，脚步虚浮。他很想找个地洞把自己埋进去，刚刚实在太丢脸了，本来想着今天要保护女生，在郑在玹面前绝对不可以叫出声的。

郑在玹看了眼垂着头的李泰容，笑道：“干嘛呀，不好意思啦？没事的~谁都有害怕的东西嘛，我还很害怕毛毛虫呢！没什么大不了的！” 而且，怕鬼的李泰容其实有点可爱，当然这话她是绝对不会告诉他的。

李泰容闻言眼睛弯了弯，低笑两声侧过头，“那.....其实我还蛮喜欢虫子的哦~” 说着伸出右手手掌，里面躺着一只刚刚从身边树上抓来的毛毛虫。

“啊啊啊啊啊臭流氓呜呜呜呜呜呜我讨厌你------”

郑在玹托着腮看着李泰容的侧脸。李泰容挖着草莓冰沙，注意到郑在玹的目光侧头笑道：“干嘛？我脸上有东西吗？”

“你长得还真的挺帅的.......喂，你只喜欢男生吗？”  
李泰容笑着眯了眯眼，挑起眉毛：“怎么，你喜欢我啊？”  
“才没有！” 郑在玹迅速别过头，脸却红了。

李泰容笑笑继续低头吃冰沙。

突然 “啵---”地一声，他的左脸被响亮地亲了一下。  
李泰容惊讶地转过头，却只看到半边飞红的脸。

-  
【4】万年欲望男

李泰容做了一个春梦，梦里郑在玹像打桩机一样捅着他，他除了哼唧着哭叫什么都没办法做。  
下身酸胀的充填感过于真实，他忍不住呻吟着睁开眼，就看见自己的双腿被高高架起，郑在玹正打桩机般卖力抽插着他后洞。

“小美人~你终于醒啦~”  
郑在玹高兴地使劲顶了两下，俯身含住李泰容的嘴使劲吸着，“小美人舒服吗~爽不爽~我的大棒子被含得好舒服~你的小洞还是这么紧这么热~”

李泰容默默翻了个白眼，嘴里模糊不清发出不满的咕哝，但全化在了唇舌纠缠的水声里。  
分身陷在后穴一耸一耸，不断拱动，在穴口撞击出一圈白沫。

李泰容懒洋洋躺在温暖的水里，支拉着眼皮打哈欠，享受着郑在玹的服侍。  
“小美人的乳头也好可爱~粉粉嫩嫩的~我喜欢死了~” 郑在玹拿着浴球在李泰容身上打转，留下一圈圈白色的泡沫。  
李泰容忍不住红了红脸，又翻了个白眼。这个色情狂怎么总能随时面不改色说出如此无耻下流的话。

“喂........你.....唔~.....” 郑在玹的手渐渐不老实地在李泰容身上四处揉捏起来，掐了一把李泰容的腰，瞬间让李泰容酥麻了半边身子。  
“小美人难道不想要吗？~” 郑在玹一副委屈的样子眼巴巴看着李泰容，眼神清澈又无辜，李泰容怎么看他怎么像只披着羊皮的狼。

“唔.....” 郑在玹的手开始在他的腰窝打旋，李泰容的性器已经被搞得颤巍巍竖了起来，“要做就做......别废话那么多.....”  
“小美人果然最爱我了~~~” 郑在玹立刻飞快地起身钻进浴缸，把水都打到了外面浸湿了地砖。  
温热的水流裹着火热的阴茎一同送进了李泰容的后穴。

“你克制一点！” 李泰容红着脸低声警告着。  
虽然坐在公车的最后一排，但是在坐得满满的车厢内，肠道被手指入侵顶开还是令他羞耻感爆棚。同时整颗心都吊了起来，可能被人发现的恐惧揪紧了他的心脏。  
伴随的，还有一丝难以言喻因此产生的刺激快感。

“小美人别怕~~我很小心的~~~” 郑在玹凑在他耳边低声安抚道。  
纤长的手指抵在李泰容敏感点有技巧地揉着，在湿滑的肠壁里勾画着打圈，李泰容被激得只能紧咬住下唇。

“如果小美人真的很害怕的话......那就算啦~” 郑在玹突然勾起嘴角。  
李泰容死死瞪着郑在玹，他居然就这么把手指抽出来了！后面传来的一阵阵空虚感快令他发疯了！后洞依然在饥渴地一张一合收缩，他只能湿红着眼努力强压被眼前混蛋挑起的欲望。

“小美人别急别急~~~唔小美人发情的样子真的好漂亮哦~眼睛水水的可爱死了~~~”  
“别废话，快点给我！” 李泰容一进门就急不可耐地勾住郑在玹在对方脖子胡乱亲着，同时近乎撕扯地扒拉他衣服。

“嗯啊......唔----快点动！----用力点-----”  
李泰容趴在沙发上不住呻吟着，甬道紧紧地缩着。  
“小美人的小洞好厉害！又软又热，吸得我好舒服~~~” 郑在玹在李泰容看不到的身后勾着嘴角，与在李泰容屁股里激烈抽动的性器相反的是眼底一片柔情。

“喜欢操你，喜欢你的身体，喜欢和你做爱，但是更喜欢你。最喜欢你。”

郑在玹趴在李泰容背上，咬着他的耳朵低声呢喃。  
磁性的声音不仅淌进耳道，直接流进了李泰容心里。

李泰容听着这几个字，身体剧烈颤抖了几下，射了。

-  
【5】内向直男

李泰容半梦半醒地往身旁一拍，空落落的。他睁开眼，黑眸由迷蒙转向清明，郑在玹已经起来了。

桌上摆着一颗水煮蛋和一碗燕麦粥，旁边留着一张字条，端正的字迹：  
“随便做了点早饭，小菜放在冰箱里。晚上会回来比较晚，不用等我吃饭。”  
李泰容笑着抖了两下纸条，到冰箱里取出用保鲜膜细心包着的小菜，拉开椅子在餐桌旁坐了下来，往嘴里送了一勺粥。

第一次与这个郑在玹碰面的场景其实回想起来还是有点尴尬，当时郑在玹的性器插在他体内整晚没有拔出去。而他明明对男人不感兴趣，第一反应居然不是立刻拔出来冲到厕所呕吐，而是僵硬了身体不敢动换。  
要不是李泰容朦胧地要亲上去被他慌乱地猛推开，李泰容都不知道原来已经换了人。做事严谨而周全，虽然性格沉默内敛，但脾气的确好得很。虽然难以接受与李泰容同居的事实，最大程度回避着与李泰容相处，但居然还会每次出门都给李泰容留好早餐，按他的话说是为了所谓的责任感。

李泰容想着又笑起来，拨开蛋白塞进嘴里，温和清淡，就和这个人一样。

大滴雨珠狠狠砸到窗玻璃上，越来越响，噼里啪啦，流下一道道水痕。  
李泰容看了看外面黑沉沉的天，眉间浮起一丝焦虑，郑在玹还没有回来。他走到鞋柜旁数了数雨伞架上的雨伞，一个不少，不知道郑在玹来不来得及在外面买把伞。

想了想李泰容还是回屋披上外套，抓起两把伞冲出了门。

公园里那个傻子全身被雨淋得湿透，被冷风拍得瑟瑟发抖，居然还脱下本来防水的冲锋衣，紧紧包住速写本护在怀里。  
“你、你怎么来了，雨这么大！” 郑在玹被雨打得睁不开眼，惊讶地看着李泰容。  
李泰容很快先用伞护住他，不顾自己半边身子就这么暴露在雨中，然后塞给他另一把伞，“我不来这么大的雨你要怎么办，都要淋坏了。”

“你先去洗个热水澡，我去熬碗姜汤给你喝，别弄感冒了。”  
一回家李泰容脱了鞋就直接往厨房走去，郑在玹看着他的背影眼神复杂。

“是为了他吗？”  
换上睡衣的郑在玹喝了一口姜汤，暖烘烘的，他犹豫了下，开口问道。

李泰容愣了愣，笑着反问：“那早餐，是为了他吗？”

换郑在玹愣住，他眨了眨眼，然后轻笑起来，低头又喝了口姜汤，暖融的汤水仿佛流遍了全身。

“我虽然不喜欢男人，但还挺喜欢你的。”

-  
【6】叛逆少年

李泰容一睁眼就撞进一对阴郁的眸子里，瞬时一个激灵醒了过来。

琥珀色瞳仁里闪着阴鹜的光，郑在玹似笑非笑：“怎么，怕我？”  
李泰容撇过头去，清了清嗓子，“没有。”

下巴被捏住，力道大得生疼，李泰容被强迫地掰过头与郑在玹对视，“怎么，我上次肏得你不爽吗？难道不比他强？”

李泰容身体不由自主小幅地颤抖了下。毫无润滑的插入，凶猛激烈的顶弄，喉头被虎口卡住的窒息感。臀肉被毫不留情地击打，乳头也被不知轻重地拉扯得红肿，疼痛占了大多数的性事回忆起来如同噩梦。

但当时男孩一边干着他一边却一边自己都没意识到地淌着泪，使得他最终还是用自己被磨得生疼的肠道温柔裹住了对方的性器，承受了整晚发泄般的性爱。

“没有，很爽。” 李泰容平静地回视郑在玹，声线因刚起床有点沙哑。

郑在玹眼里闪过一丝异样的光，他撇了撇嘴角移开目光，“哼，果然欠操。”

“我是。好了，我要去洗漱了，你再躺一会儿也起来吧。” 李泰容轻轻掰开男孩掐在他下巴的手，手停在半空，滞了滞，最终还是落下轻拂过男孩后脑的发，翻身下床往浴室走去。

背后郑在玹手足无措地摸了摸自己的头，眼里一片迷蒙。

“不用你管！”  
郑在玹一把推开李泰容要给他上药的手，倔强地撇过头去。  
李泰容看了看郑在玹指节和肩上的伤口，只是浅皮肉伤，他没有坚持，平静放下沾了药水的棉球，“好，我不管，你自己来吧。自己的身体自己最要懂得珍惜。以后少打架。”

郑在玹轻嗤一声，扭头看着地板：“关你屁事？切~反正我又控制不了这具身体多长时间！” 郑在玹看了眼自己红肿的指节，“我是谁，有人会在意我吗？” 说着轻笑起来阴沉地盯着李泰容，“你也别伪善了，不过是因为他罢了，想他吗？心疼了？”  
说着重重举起手往茶几砸了下去，玻璃碎了一地，混着鲜红的血滴，男孩却完全感觉不到疼一样，举着鲜血淋漓的拳头，得意地看向李泰容。

李泰容眼神无波地看着男孩做这一切，面无表情，没什么反应。  
郑在玹似乎因此有些慌乱，没有等到预期中的回应令他眼里的得意逐渐转变成迷茫的不确定。

“幼稚。” 李泰容垂下眼轻叹了一口气。

男孩闻言刚要阴起脸反驳，琥珀色瞳孔却倏地张大了。  
他被圈进温暖的怀里，李泰容走过来温柔搂住了他。

“想要爱就要说出来。想要被拥抱也要说出来。不告诉别人，别人怎么知道呢。”

-END-

-  
还有一个李泰容篇，还没写完。


End file.
